Le souffle dans les cheveux
by Robyn Betic
Summary: Kate est songeuse, assise tranquillement sur le canapé. Elle réfléchit et se demande ce qu'elle regrette. Tiens, Castle ? Qu'est-ce que ... Oh non !


Kate Beckett était assise sur le canapé du salon. Pas son canapé . Enfin, pas _son_ canapé _à elle_. Son canapé_ à lui_.  
Son front semblait préssé , comme si on y appuyait un objet lourd. Et ses cheveux se balançaient légèrement, comme si une brise traversait l'appartement. Elle était seule, Castle n' était pas encore rentré , il avait un rendez-vous important. Kate avait placé ses chevilles, croisées l'une sur l'autre, sur la table basse devant elle. Elle avait attrapé un magazine pausé sur la petite table. Elle lisait sans vraiment faire attention au texte. " ... Mais au fond, que nous reste-t-il du passé, d'hier, simplement, ou d'avant-hier ? Des souvenirs éparses, un visage affable, un paysage étonnant, une sensation excitante, une caissière au rire enfantin, des sourires perdus au milieu du reste, des mots d'amour écrits sur un bout de papier, une plage de sable fin, une femme aux beaux yeux dans le bus, un homme séduisant sur une chaise longue, installé avec nonchalance, une brise légère ... Il ne faut pas repenser au passé , surtout si c'est pour se souvenir des choses que l'on regrette; ni au futur et toutes les choses que l'on regrettera."  
Beckett soupira lentement. Regrettait-elle quelque chose ? Non, il ne lui semblait pas, sauf la mort de sa mère.  
Castle tourna lentement la poignée de la porte et entra dans son appartement. Beckett sourit en le voyant ranger son manteau dans le placard; elle pencha la tête sur le côté . C' était le Rick qu'elle avait toujours vu et toujours appréçié : son visage doux impécablement rasé , ses yeux lumineux à la lueur espiègle, sa bouche douce et charnue, ses joues tendres sur lesquelles elle aimait déposer des baisers légers, ses cheveux au toucher agréable, toujours bien habillé ... C' était lui, son Rick.  
Il s'approcha d'elle, lui sourit et s'assit son côté sur le canapé . Il l'embrassa tendrement, et elle lui rendit son baiser et son étreinte, en accrochant sa chemise entre ses doigts fins.

-Arrête avec mes cheveux. murmura-t-elle.

Son baiser se crispa, il se recula légèrement.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il, intrigué par sa question. Sa main droite était sur la cuisse de la jeune femme, l'autre sur son épaule, mais aucune des deux dans ses cheveux.  
Elle secoua la tête, passa une main furtive dans ses cheveux avant de hausser les épaules.  
-Je sentais quelque chose de bizarre, une sorte de ... balancement incertain ... Aucune importance. le rassura-t-elle devant le visage étonné de Castle.  
Ce dernier se leva et fouilla dans ses poches. Elle comprit avant même qu'il ne le sorte que c' était un écrin.  
Bleu. Il s'assit à nouveau son côté et lui tendit l' écrin. Trop petit pour un collier, elle pensa à des boucles.  
Mais elle priait pour que ce ne soit pas une bague. Pourquoi pas une bague ? C'était synonyme d'emprisonnement pour elle. Comme si on lui offrait un rond de serviette. Des menottes au poignet, voilà ce qu'elle voyait, elle.  
Son front la lançait encore plus, ses cheveux bougeaient toujours tout seul. Mais elle n'y faisait plus attention.  
Castle lui posa la boîte entre les doigts. Elle se mit à suer à grosses goûtes Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ce cadeau représentait pour elle ? Elle ne voulait pas s'engager avec Castle ? Si, si, doucement, elle n'avait pas dit ça, elle l'aimait comme elle n'avait jamais aimé personne. Il était tout pour elle. Et cela semblait réciproque.  
Alors quoi ? Elle n'aimait pas la vitesse, voilà tout. En voiture, c' était une autre histoire. Mais dans sa vie ...  
il lui fallait le temps, de savourer les choses, d'y faire attention, d'y prendre plaisir. Elle avait appris ça après le décès sa mère. Elle aimait prendre son temps, rester là, ne rien faire, juste regarder et réfléchir.  
C'est ce qu'elle savait faire le mieux, surtout avec le travail qu'elle avait. Elle aimait profiter, être sûre de ce qu'elle faisait avant de plonger. Cela n'avait pas toujours était le cas, loin de là . Mais avec Rick, c' était différent; il l'a comprenait, et lui ressemblait un peu de ce côté -là .  
Voilà , elle avait trouvé la raison de cet écrin, pourquoi il la torturer. Pourtant, elle continuait de suer, son front la martyriser et elle avait peur que ce bijou ne change ce qu'elle était devenue, sa stabilité .

-Tu ne l'ouvre pas ? demanda Castle.  
Elle inspira, prit le haut de la boîte et ouvrit doucement ...  
Elle poussa un petit cri, se redressa. Sa respiration était haletante, elle suait.  
Il faisait jour, une douce lumière doré traversait les rideaux tirés.  
Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle était dans son lit. Enfin, pas _son_ lit _à elle,_ _son_ lit _à lui_. Et il était là , sur un coude, tel une sculpture romaine. Il la regardait, à la fois confus et souriant. Elle soupira et se jeta dans ses bras en l'embrassant fougueusement.

-Tout va bien ? lança-t-il entre deux baisers. Tu as passé une nuit agitée.

Elle s' écarta et le regarda d'un air sérieux.

-C' était ta main dans mes cheveux et qui caressait mon front ? le questionna-t-elle.  
-Euh ... oui, pourquoi ? Elle souri et l'embrassa de nouveau avec enthousiasme.  
-Non, pour rien. Elle le serra dans ses bras, il fit de même.  
Un instant, elle posa ses mains sur son torse et recula pour le voir dans les yeux.  
-Je ne veux pas de bijou pour la Saint-Valentin, et encore moins dans un écrin bleu. s'amusa-t-elle.  
Il leva un sourcil pour essayer de comprendre. Elle le taquinait. Il haussa les épaules, laissa tomber et l'embrassa encore.


End file.
